1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device having a remote control capability.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a very large number of commercially available electronic devices having a remote control capability to control other electronic apparatuses by emitting an infrared signal. For example, in a home theater environment, users may use a remote control to control a stereo sound system, a television, a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a digital video disc player (DVD) independently.
A typical electronic device with a remote control capability includes a housing, a printed circuit board received in the housing, an infrared communication LED fixed on the printed circuit board. The housing defines a through hole. The LED is received in the through hole and extruded from the housing. However, the LED is prone to be detached from the housing by an external force accidentally, thus causing a malfunction of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.